129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
House
You are allowed one house per account rather than per character. Houses have one or more chests, providing free storage of 80 slots per chest. Some houses also have a profession workbench. A character can teleport to his or her house by using a Home Potion. Details * When leaving your character(s) at your house, you regain 50 energy points per hour. * Every chest located in the house (the number varies) provides 80 slots of storage space for your drops or equipment that is free to use. It helps free up some space in your bank account and makes accessing the bank cheaper, or eliminates the need to use the bank completely. If you wish to lock/unlock or change the code for a safe, the owner of the house must click on the safe and choose unlock. * If you wish, you can share the combination to your house with a group of friends, and use it as communal storage. This has tremendous benefit for crafting, as you can all dip in to the same pool of resources. You must be very careful with who you give the combination to as it would be easy for one of your group to empty all the chests in the house. * Some houses have a profession bench that allows you to train your profession at your own house. This is handy because you don't have to travel far to collect more resources. * You will have somewhere to meet up with other players. * You can go into merchant mode inside your house, and either have up to 6 "private" merchants (per floor) just for people who know the code to your house, or leave the front door unlocked and let everyone in to come shop in your house. The owner may kick out any merchant (or online char) out of the house at any time by clicking on them and selecting the kick out option. * You can leave stuff on the floor that doesn't fit in the safe, or just leave it there for quick pick-up by another char, but there seems to be a time limit of how long things will stay on the floor. Possibly 2 or 3 days, then things seem to disappear forever if not picked up before the time limit. Be careful, all items left on the floor during a reboot will be removed. * You may use a Home Potion to teleport to your house. Home potions may be bought in Imp's Village for 100 kamas each, and are also used to create Guild House Potions. Like similar potions, Home potions do not function on certain maps, such as when inside a dungeon. * To sell a House, simply go to the door then select sell and enter a price. The price cannot be lower than the House's original price. Then you just need to wait for a buyer to come and purchase it. * When you sell a house, the contents of the chests are transferred to your bank account. * Houses go into "Abandoned" state if the account owner does not log into the server for six months. The contents of the chests are automatically moved to the player's bank and the player receives back kamas equivalent to the houses default price. After a set interval such houses can be put back up for sale by Ankama, though there is no set routine to this. Guild House A member of a Guild can turn his/her house into a Guild House. In order for the House to be turned into a Guild House, the Guild needs to be at least two months old and be at least Level 10. The Guild logo can be displayed, and new Guild rights can be associated (allow a Guild member to rest or to teleport with Guild House Potion). Locations Astrub Amakna The Village Amakna Castle Scaraleafs' Plain Bonta Brakmar Cania Plains Koalak Mountain Pandala Neutral Pandala Sufokia Otomai Island Breeder Village Canopy Village All houses are 1 floor only Coastal Village Category:Game Information